Rukia del hortelano
by sunev.31
Summary: Dispuesto a conquistar a Rukia Ukitake, Ichigo decide sacarle celos. Pero sus planes serán frustrados porque hay mujeres que no comen ni dejan comer.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo. Esta basado en el programa Patacláun del capítulo Lorenita Rivasplata.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes contienen OoC.**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Carajo, sé que te gusto! —un joven con cabellos naranjas gritaba enfurecido a una pequeña y frágil mujer en apariencia. —¡¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia?! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —expresó con desesperación. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le había pedido ser su novia, y todas las veces que ella lo había rechazado con burla y frialdad.

Una mujer, que podía patearlo, insultarlo, y tratarlo como un trapeador de servicios higiénicos, y a la vez presentar un encanto salvaje. Aquel encanto, que le transmitía amor con esos apasionados golpes e insultos que solamente Rukia Ukitake podía brindar.

Él sabía que ella lo quería, pero estaba reacia a admitirlo, y él cada vez más exasperado con su actitud. Sin embargo, Ichigo Kurosaki jamás se rendiría, él seguiría insistiendo y agotando todos sus planes para que ella confiese, de los cuales ninguno había funcionado hasta ahora.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero? —expresó Rukia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Qué? —respondió Ichigo con impaciencia. ¡Haría lo que sea que ella quiera!

—¡Que no me jodas! —gritó con furia. —¡Imbécil! —bramó mientras retomaba con vitalidad el camino a su casa y dejaba atrás al hombre con cabellos naranjas.

Internamente admitía gustar de Ichigo Kurosaki, de hecho le gustaba desde hace muchos años, pero una cosa era aceptar conscientemente lo que sentía y otra era hacerlo público. Su imagen en la preparatoria como la mujer de corazón indomable estaba en juego, no podía permitir que le quitaran su título como tampoco se imaginaba como una esas personas enamoradas que más parecían idiotas saltando por el parque, gastando su dinero en regalos de cada semana de aniversario y diciendo boberías, se negaba a actuar de esa manera. Así que decidió rechazar su amor por Ichigo, además no había de qué preocuparse porque él la quería incondicionalmente, una muestra de ello es que él seguía tras ella por más que lo rechazara de mil maneras diferentes, y estaba segura que él la seguiría esperando.

Antes de doblar a la derecha volteó a mirarlo, no estaba sorprendida de verlo arrodillado y con las palmas sobre el suelo, ya que cada vez que lo rechazaba siempre tenía la misma reacción. Sería mejor irse de una vez.

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba desconsolado en el suelo, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta pero seguía siendo doloroso y un golpe fuerte para su ego. De este modo, no puedo evitar las lágrimas.

—¡Nunca tendré novia! ¡Y lo que es peor aún, jamás me casaré! —gritó alzando su cabeza hacia el cielo, a la vez que lloraba trágicamente.

Las personas que pasaban por el mismo lugar se dieron cuenta de su situación y lo rodearon en grupo.

—¡No te rindas, puedes lograrlo! —los desconocidos lo alentaron, mientras les ensañaba su dedo pulgar, y así como vinieron, desaparecieron.

De pronto, Ichigo despertó de su depresión, toda esta gente confiaba en él, no podía darse por vencido. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que usar su último recurso, y con esa idea fue a casa de Rukia. Se tragaría su orgullo, el que nunca tuvo.

* * *

Ya estaba aquí, sólo tenía que tocar, ella saldría y pondría en marcha su plan. Sí, pero antes tenía que darse todo el valor posible para hacer aquello, ¿Y si lo hacía mañana? No, tenía que ser hoy, aunque aún no estaba listo, sin embargo sabía que si se retiraba ahora, él no tendría el valor y no regresaría. Y así inició un debate interno consigo mismo.

Entretanto, la puerta de la casa que estaba espiando se abría, y era ella dándole la espalda, aunque se preguntaba cómo es que se pudo cambiar tan rápido, o cuándo es que su forma de caminar enérgica cambio a una suave ¡No! Tenía que dejar de distraerse con cosas irrelevantes y actuar de una vez, era ahora o nunca. Aprovecharía que estaba de espaldas para acorralarla, y evitar que lo golpeara. Hoy, aplicaría el legendario método... ¡Del perro arrepentido! Aquella técnica que su padre le dijo usará en momentos críticos.

Así que, sin pensarlo, se acercó velozmente.

—Hasta que obtenga una verdadera respuesta, ¡No pienso soltarte! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡No te dejare ir hasta que aceptes ser mi novia! ¡Todos me cuestionan "cuando cae Rukia"! ¡Mi padre dice que soy gay y mami empieza a creerlo! ¡Rukia, se me escapa el tren! Es decir se nos escapa el tren, ¿Acaso quieres ser una solterona? —expresó Ichigo llorando dramáticamente a la vez que se aferraba a las delgadas piernas de la joven. Tanto era su sufrimiento que hasta los mocos se diluían y su voz ya no era reconocible.

La técnica del perro arrepentido consistía en rogar hasta lograr ser disculpado, en este caso se trataba de disuadir al contrincante. Nunca pensó en usarla, no obstante ya no tenía ningún as bajo la manga, todas sus ideas se habían agotado en estos años. Ahora se encontraba aquí, y esperaba lograrlo porque ya no sabía qué hacer.

Con esperanza desenterró su cabeza de la piel femenina para encontrarse con su mirada esperando ver piedad, así lo hizo y... Mierda. Esa era su situación.

—Ichigo-kun, lamento la confusión pero no soy Rukia. —una voz dijo amablemente con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

Era Hisana Ukitake, la hermana mayor de su enana y vecina suya, a la cual estaba abrazando. Rápidamente la soltó, se disculpó haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo y decía sin parar "perdón". Rukia lo iba matar en cuanto bajara, ya podía sentir el ambiente perfecto para el asesinato perfecto, y esa esencia demoniaca aumentada a niveles impresionantes, no podía moverse, el sudor salía a flote, y el temblaba de miedo. Lo mejor sería huir sino quería morir joven, lo bueno era que su casa estaba realmente cerca, la retirada sería muy fácil.

—No te preocupes, fue una equivocación. —intentó calmarlo con una dulce sonrisa. La ponían nerviosa ese tipo de situaciones, él no era culpable de nada, sólo se confundió. —Mi hermanita no se encuentra, esta paseando con sus amigas. —comentó al notar el miedo reflejado en él. Supuso que estaría asustado por la reacción de Rukia. —Por favor, deja que te invite una taza de té mientras las esperas. —ofreció Hisana con una naturaleza demasiado tierna, siempre con una sonrisa.

Desde que la conoció, ella se comportaba muy dulce y protectora como si ellos fueran sus hijos, aunque sólo se llevaban tres años, al parecer estaba en su naturaleza comportarse de aquella forma. Cuando jugaban los tres, Hisana se preocupaba por ambos aunque al final Ichigo y Rukia terminaban por cuidarla a ella, porque era algo torpe.

No le gustaba quedarse a solas con ella, pero ante su forma de pedir las cosas, no podía rechazar su invitación o se sentiría un monstruo. ¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien que se comporta y te observa como una madre? Claro que no era su madre, sin embargo aunque no eran de la misma familia ella siempre lo socorrió y defendió como haría una madre; una de las causas por las que Rukia empezó a maltratarlo.

—Está bien, muchas gracias. —aceptó la invitación.

Daba gracias de que Hisana heredó la personalidad amable del señor Ukitake, lo que no entendía era de dónde provenía la personalidad de Rukia, la señora Ukitake era amable aunque su sonrisa era de temer. Empezaba a creer que los rumores de Unohana y Kenpachi eran ciertos... Mejor no metía sus narices donde no le incumbía.

El saber que Rukia no estaba, lo calmó, pero aun sabiendo aquello, ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo aquella presencia asesina? ¿Sería alguna clase de demonio enfurecido? Algo le decía que mejor era irse de allí y evitar el peligro, sin embargo eso sería igual a hacerle el desplante a su futura hermana en ley.

Una vez dentro de la casa Ukitake, tomó asiento y esperó la taza de té. Hisana le explicó que sus padres no estaban y que ella sería su única compañía hasta la llegada de Rukia. Cuando ella caminó hacia él con la bandeja y lo depositó sobre la mesa, él se puso de pie sorprendiéndola, primero debía hacer algo importante...

—¡Por favor, Hisana-san te lo ruego! ¡No le digas a Rukia lo que hice contigo, te lo suplico! ¡Ella va a matarme! —él le suplicó con una reverencia. —Y no contenta con eso, me dividirá en partes y las quemará, luego me revivirá y me matará de nuevo, y así continuamente. ¡Ella... Su nombre es peligro y tiene una navaja en su media! ¡Yo lo sé! No estoy loco... —sin querer comenzó delirar e imaginar su muerte de muchas formas diferentes, abrazándose a sí mismo en una esquina, oscura y con telarañas según él, porque la casa Ukitake tenía una presencia impecable.

Hisana se preocupó por él, al ver sus expresiones faciales, el pobre estaba sufriendo. ¿Tanto terror causa una pequeña confusión?

—No tengas miedo, ella no es capaz de asesinar a alguien. —dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y revolvía sus cabellos naranjas, provocando un sonrojo en el joven. —Rukia es muy celosa, no le gusta perder lo que tiene, por eso actúa así. —le envió un mensaje oculto en esas palabras. La verdad es que su vecino le daba mucha lástima, y quería ayudarlo.

¡Ja! Si supiera la verdadera naturaleza demoniaca y sensual de Rukia ¡Pero cómo se excitaba con unas cuantas patadas! No era momento de pensar en ello. ¡Su descendencia corría peligro! Ahora sí que Rukia lo golpearía porque según ella él era un pervertido y para colmo era celosa con su hermana mayor. Sólo… sólo quedan las ganas de llorar…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Hisana. Estaba muy alarmada al ver que Ichigo de pronto comenzó a balancearse y a balbucear cosas extrañas. ¿Acaso él no entendió la indirecta que trataba de enviarle? Este joven era muy lento. —Cariño, para Rukia eres alguien realmente importante, es normal que sienta celos cuando interactúas con otras mujeres. Así que, no te molestes con ella por favor. —Hisana comentó con ternura, esperando que esta vez captara la indirecta.

Una de las razones por las que no le gustaba quedarse a solas con Hisana, era que ella lo trataba con afecto inocente, y él se azoraba, recordando que ya no era el niño de 7 años que le propuso matrimonio creyéndose enamorado de la mayor de las hermanas Ukitake por sus atenciones bridadas a él, luego se dio cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía por ella era similares a los que sentía por su madre, y que ella se comportaba con todos de igual manera, pero aun así seguía avergonzado por sus acciones con ella cuando era un niño. Y lo peor era que Rukia había presenciado aquellos momentos de los que ahora se avergonzaba y se arrepentía terriblemente, con razón lo golpeaba a cada oportunidad y eran por los celos… Esperen un momento... "celosa pero de él"… Procesando… Procesando... Era la manzana de la discordia, todo gracias a los genes de su mami que lo hizo tan guapo. Podía convertirla en un monstruo si le causaba celos.

—Entiendo, no haré nada que la moleste. —dijo Ichigo observándola a la misma altura desde el suelo.

Hisana suspiró, él no entiendo absolutamente nada, tendría que ser directa.

—No importa cuántas veces le declares tu amor a Rukia, ella no te aceptará. —declaró Hisana.

—Gracias, que amable eres Hisana-san. —interrumpió un deprimido Ichigo.

—No te aceptará, a menos que sienta que te pierde. —ella lo ignoró y siguió explicando. —Es decir, si Rukia ve que tu interés y amor en ella desapareció, y estas saliendo con otra, sus celos aparecerán, y no le quedará más que admitir que le gustas. Además ella querrá traerte devuelta, entonces tú aprovecharás para decirle que sea tu novia y ella aceptará porque se dio cuenta que no quiere perderte. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, soy su hermana mayor, y la conozco, ahora ve y no dejes que el tren te abandone. ¡Has canon el IchiRuki! —Hisana dijo animadamente.

¡Claro! Le sacaría celos. Oh ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Esto podría ser utilizado para hacerla confesar, por supuesto no podría evitar los daños, pero era por el bien del Fandom de Bleach.

Ahora no sería necesario utilizar la técnica del perro arrepentido, ahora tendría que ir a su casa y meditar cómo será su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Hisana-san, muchas gracias! —exclamó feliz poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su "futura hermana" y mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Esa es una gran idea. Te prometo que la primera hija que tengamos llevará tu nombre. —afirmó llorando otra vez, pero de felicidad.

El hijo mayor de los Kurosaki sintió que la presencia demoniaca de hace rato se hizo más densa y terrorífica, por si fuera poco detectó otra aura asesina recién llegada, la cual se le hacía muy conocida. ¿Por qué la gente se empecinaba en renegar?

—¡No lo voy a permitir! —interrumpió Rukia rompiendo la puerta de un rugido feroz. La menor de los Ukitake regresó a casa por su billetera de Chappy, nunca pensó escuchar semejante indecencia ¡Le estaba proponiendo tener un hijo a su hermana mayor! ¡Infeliz! Y al ingresar vio horrorizada la escena, él estaba obligando a su hermana a besarlo. A los ojos de Rukia, Ichigo se veía como un hombre lujurioso, babeando como un lobo feroz con tenedor y sal en las manos tratando de comerse a su indefensa hermana.

—¿Rukia q-qué sucede? —volteó a mirarla. Intentó entender su enojo, hasta que se dio cuenta que en la posición que se encontraba con la hermana mayor de su amada, daba la apariencia de que iba a besarla. Su mente haciendo "clic" ordenó a su cuerpo a alejarse de Hisana y pararse frente a Rukia para aclarar el malentendido. —N-no es lo que parece. ¡Lo juro! —ya era demasiado tarde.

No, ella no lo masacró, Rukia Ukitake lo mandó al infinito y más allá con una patada en el trasero.

Ante todo esto, Hisana sólo le dio una dulce sonrisa a su hermanita.

—¿Deseas tomar té y galletas antes de irte? —Hisana deseó saber.

—¡Sí! —Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Adoraba todo lo que cocinaba su hermana mayor.

Rápidamente se olvidaron de Ichigo Kurosaki, quien no llegó a casa esa tarde.

* * *

¡No puede ser! Apestaba a mierda, literalmente. Ahora tendría que darse un baño. ¡¿Por qué de todos los lugares de este país tenía que aterrizar en la basura?!

Ya de pésimo humor, se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar el desperdicio pegado a su cuerpo con sus manos, para su mala suerte al sacar lo que tenía sobre su cabeza lo aterró, no podía estar pasando, ¡No! Es que no era suficiente con la basura... ¿Un pañal? Con razón sentía una especie de masa. ¡¿Ahora cómo sacaría esa porquería pegada a sus cabellos?! ¡Todo por culpa de la enana! ¡¿Que más podía sucederle?! ¡¿Vendrían los ovnis y se lo llevarían?!

—Kurosaki Ichigo. —alguien dijo con puro odio.

Al escuchar su nombre, dejó de hablar consigo mismo para voltear y prestar atención a aquel sujeto, el cual estaba tras de él por el sonido proveniente, y quedó completamente estático. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué era eso? Sin dudas no era humano, no tenía forma humana, era una nube. ¿Habría invocado a los extraterrestres? Tuvo ganas de gritar pero... ¡Macho pecho peludo que se respeta no grita!

 _Dentro de su mente._

 _—¡Kyaaaaaa...! —un Ichigo muy asustado gritaba agudamente mientras ponía sus manos a los costados de su rostro._

 _Aun así... Era un maaaachoooo._

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo fue golpeado y todo se volvió oscuro.

Después de lo que parecían ser horas. Escuchaba agua goteando a lo lejos, mientras abría con cansancio los párpados. Sentía pesada la cabeza, y un poco mareado también, todo estaba borroso, por reflejo quiso usar sus manos para frotarse los ojos pero se encontró con que no podía moverlas, estaban atadas con esposas y desesperado se dio cuenta que estaba de cabeza y debajo de él había un enorme tanque lleno de tiburones.

Se encontraba en una especie de guarida, de esas donde torturan hasta morir. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó soltarse logrando sólo fatigarse, al quedarse quieto un garabato apareció frente a él, era el mismo que vio antes de despertar aquí.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde! —espetó sin temor. —No sé de qué planeta vienes pero ¡Por favor extraterrestre-san déjeme ir! ¡Aún soy muy joven y ni siquiera he tenido novia! ¡Y lo peor es que sigo siendo virgen! ¡Ese libro del chico conquistador es una farsa, no lo compres! —comenzó a decir tonterías, pero no era para menos era la primera vez que un extraterrestre lo raptaba, según Ichigo.

Quien estaba en el garabato de color verde jaló lo que parecía ser un cierre de su propio cuerpo, poco a poco se reveló la persona detrás de esto.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, tu nivel de idiotez es impresionante. —aquella persona habló con una voz impasible.

—¿Byakuya? ¿Pero qué hacías vestido de esa horrible nube? —el adolescente cuestionó sorprendido.

—Ten respeto. —exigió el hombre sin expresar nada en sus facciones.

—¡Oye, Byakuya no sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza pero porqué estoy aquí! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —expresó enojado.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, nunca debiste intentar violar a Hisana Ukitake. —Kuchiki acusó heladamente.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! —expresó asustado el chico de cabellos naranjas ¡Él jamás haría algo así!

Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigió con mucha serenidad hacia la cuerda que sostenía los pies y mantenía de cabeza al hijo varón de la familia Kurosaki.

—En escenas anteriores. —Byakuya habló sin emociones apunto de cortar la cuerda que lo sostenía.

Kurosaki Ichigo vio en cámara lenta como los tiburones abrían su enorme mandíbula para tragárselo, parecía que sabían que hoy comerían.

—¡Yo apenas la toque! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo me aprovecharía de Hisana-san?! —intentó defenderse.

—De alguien como tú, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. —dijo con calma cerrando los ojos, listo para ejecutar la sentencia.

—¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? —preguntó molesto.

—Sí. —respondió rápidamente.

—¡Pero si no le hice nada! —se defendió exaltadamente. ¡Maldito!

—Presencié como tus sucias manos la tocaron indecentemente y le susurrabas cosas obscenas. —si se suponía que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba tras Rukia, por qué se acercaba tanto a Hisana, a solas y encima la tocaba indecentemente, eso invocó la irá y celos profundos del heredero de la familia Kuchiki. —Jamás perdonaré tal ofensa. —Kuchiki Byakuya le enseñaría a respetar a la mujer ajena, y también a ser un hombre fiel.

—¡Estas entendiendo mal! ¡Y no tergiverses mis palabras! ¡Yo me refería a Rukia! —explicó a gritos desesperados. No quería ser la comida de esos enormes peces.

—El hecho de ponerle un dedo encima es imperdonable. Mereces la muerte. —podría ser cierto, sin embargo qué clase de intenciones habrá tenido en la cabeza ese adolescente pervertido, al tocar a su indefensa Hisana.

—Ella me tocó primero. Y solamente toque sus hombros en forma de amistad y agradecimiento. —volvió a explicarse. —Tú lo sabes, estuviste espiando, no lo niegues. —acusó Ichigo. Ya que no funcionaban las explicaciones, iría con los tratos. Cuando estuvo en casa de los Ukitake presenció una aura demoniaca todo el tiempo, ese era Byakuya, porque cuando Rukia llegó al último momento, recién sintió las dos auras asesinas,

—El orden de los factores no altera el producto. Planeabas deshonrar a Hisana después de ese falso e indecoroso toque. —era cierto lo que Kurosaki Ichigo decía. No obstante, no confiaba en que sus intenciones eran sanas bastaba ver su pinta de delincuente juvenil, y seguía queriendo darle una lección, así tal vez, si es que en todo caso él llegaba a sobrevivir, lo llamaría por su apellido.

—Esa no era mi intención ¡Te lo juro! Por cierto ya no se dice deshonrar, eso es muy anticuado, esa palabra hasta huele a naftalina. Dile a tu clan que se actualice. —al ver el aura demoniaca de Byakuya aparecía, se apresuró a hacer lo más sensato. —¡Espera! Oye Byakuya si te gusta Hisana por qué no se lo dices. Ya sé, se lo diré por ti, ¿Qué dices? —intentó persuadirlo prometiéndole un favor. No quería morir sin casarse.

—¿Me estás diciendo cobarde? —Byakuya concluyó con enojo.

—Bueno considerando las circunstancias… —Ichigo se sinceró.

—Parece que te gusta pisotear el honor de las personas. —su voz sonaba atrozmente.

—No me malinterpretes. ¡Espera, no lo hagas! —rogó al ver lo inevitable. Moriría cien por ciento virgen.

—Muere. —susurró con frialdad aterradora manteniendo su rostro impertérrito siendo adornado por la oscuridad. Byakuya Kuchiki cortó la cuerda.

—¡Maldito multimillonario! —Ichigo logró decir al caer.

Claro que después un unos segundos huyendo de esos tiburones, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—¡Ten piedad! Recuerda que he guardado en secreto las fotos no consentidas que tienes de Hisana-san. También, puedo conseguirte una cita con ella y prestarte mi casa para que puedas espiarla mejor, a cambio de dejarme ir. —propuso mientras nadaba por su vida.

—¿Harías tal cosa? —preguntó ante la atractiva idea.

—¡Sí! —aclaró inmediatamente. Parecía que estaba tentando a Byakuya con su oferta, sí era así, no moriría hoy.

—Júralo por tu honor. —ordenó.

—¡Lo juro por mi honor! ¡Pero sácame de aquí! —prometió Ichigo desesperado, mientras escapaba de los tiburones.

* * *

Ya siendo casi las veinticuatro horas, Ichigo estaba apoyado en el marco de su ventana, al estilo Candy Candy, con la mirada perdida. Después de escapar de los tiburones, regresó a casa y su mami le regañó por no cuidar su ropa, ya que estaba toda desgarrada y llena de sangre, sin dudas eso sería difícil de limpiar e imposible coser.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo es que la familia Kuchiki ha sido tan millonaria desde su primera generación? ¿Acaso hicieron un pacto con algún demonio? ¿Eran narcos o qué? Suspiró, no encontraría la respuesta. Así que decidió comenzar a preparar en su mente su objetivo, en el momento en que una piedra fue arrojada a su cabeza inesperadamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Ahora qué?! —gritó exaltado mientras frotaba con sus manos la parte dañada. ¿Es qué nunca lo iban a dejar en paz?

—Yo sé lo que necesitas. —se escuchó una voz misteriosa proveniente de afuera de la ventana de su cuarto.

Sin prestar atención Ichigo cerró la ventana con mucha rabia y miró con molestia notoria en su rostro a aquel hombre escondido tras un árbol. ¿Qué clase de persona lanza piedra a personas solamente para hablar? Ese desconocido estaba loco.

El misterioso hombre al ver el rostro de "¿Que mierda?" del chico con ceño fruncido, se apresuró a hablar.

—No te preocupes, yo pertenezco al Fandom IchiRuki y he venido a ayudarte. Te estado observando, sé lo que necesitas. ¡Sígueme! —reveló aquella persona cubierta de una capa negra y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

Ichigo lo ignoró olímpicamente, claro, no obstante el misterioso hombre lanzó nuevamente "algo" a la ventana del adolescente, y si los ojos del joven con cabellos naranjas no lo engañaban, eso era… ¡Dinero! Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su casa y fue a recoger el dinero, pero los billetes caminaban y no se dejaban atrapar, e Ichigo como si estuviera hipnotizado los seguía.

Unos 15 metros adelante en plena oscuridad, se encontraban dos personas: una jalando con un largo hilo los billetes con lo que atraía al adolescente y la otra sólo estaba observando.

—Aún no puedo creer que esto haya funcionado. —la voz incrédula femenina se escuchó.

—¡Te lo dije, Yoruichi-san! El truco de los billetes nunca falla. ¡Jojojo! —dijo el hombre cubierto de una capa, a la vez que sacaba un abanico para ocultar su risa.

—Kisuke, aprovecharé para traerlo, de una vez. Nos vemos. Procura que no se escape. —avisó Yoruichi mientras se iba a hacia otra dirección.

De este modo Ichigo fue llevado a un mundo nuevo. Una vez dentro de aquel lugar, Ichigo logró alcanzar los billetes y se dio cuenta de la triste realidad.

—¡Maldición, son falsos! ¡Yo me largo! —enfurecido se encaminó a la salida.

—¡Tessai no dejes que escape! —ordenó el misterioso nombre apuntando con el abanico a Ichigo.

Un enorme hombre se puso frente a Ichigo interponiéndose en su camino.

—¿Acaso esto es un secuestro? ¿Qué quieren hacerme? —había escuchado historias sobre estos pervertidos. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si quieren violarlo? No lo permitiría, él sólo era de Rukia. ¡Maldición, tenía que escapar! En momentos como este debía mantener su temple de macho machote, aun si por dentro se estuviera orinando de miedo.

 _—¡Socorro! ¡Me muero, muerta… digo muerto! —gritaba Ichigo por dentro._

 _—¡Que mierda, moriré virgen! —exclamaba enojado la Ichiconda. —¡Dios aplaca tu ira! —terminó diciendo antes de morir._

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy una persona respetable! —aclaró aquel tipo quitándose la capa que lo tenía oculto. —Una persona nos avisó que necesitabas una novia de mentira para que dejes la Frienzone, y sobre todo para que te estrenes, bueno eso último lo deduje yo. —explicó poniéndose un extraño sombrero sobre su cabeza despeinada.

—¿Fue Hisana-san, verdad? —concluyó Ichigo. ¿Quién más podría ser, si es la única que le ofreció esa idea?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Si yo, Urahara Kisuke, un sensual, apuesto y joven tendedero, soy discreto al hablar. Pero bueno, ¡Ella entrará en éxtasis al ver IchiRuki y nosotros también! Por ello te ayudaremos para puedas hacer canon el IchiRuki. —expresó emocionado.

—… ¿Tú, me ayudarás? —preguntó. Ese tipo de aspecto perezoso, y excéntrico en su forma de actuar, como no lo reconoció antes, él era amigo de su padre.

—Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Me puse mal el sombrerito? —cuestionó afablemente.

—El sombrero te hace parecer idiota. —fue directamente franco.

Silencio.

—¡Di de todo menos eso! —advirtieron en unísono todos los presentes.

—¡Esto se va a poner feo! —exclamó una mujer de piel morena, quien acababa de ingresar por una puerta de lo que parecía ser un cuarto.

—¿Profesora Yoruichi? ¿Qué hace aquí? —profirió asombrado. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¿Su profesora también estaba loca?

—¡Hola! ¿Yo? mmm sólo quería ser popular. —la recién llegada volteó el rostro para saludarlo y contestar, pero cuando volvió a ver a Kisuke supo que esto empeoraría. —¡Oh, no! ¡Ichigo discúlpate con Kisuke o sino ocurrirá una tragedia! —dramatizó.

—¿Qué clase de tragedia? —consultó intranquilo.

—Ya es tarde. —ella dijo con su rostro alarmado.

Esto lo estaba preocupando, ¿Acaso había incitado a salir a la furia de Urahara? Nunca lo había visto molesto. Ichigo sudo preocupado por lo que deparaba el futuro, listo para defenderse o huir en todo caso.

Urahara dejó ver su rostro lentamente, mostrando sus lágrimas fluir por su rostro.

—¡Eres malo, ya no quiero nada contigo ya! —dijo llorando, para luego ir a un rincón a llorar sus penas.

—¡Apúrate a disculparte o no habrá plan que te ayude! ¡Sólo tienes que decir "nunca había visto un sensual y hermoso sombrero" —recomendó Yoruichi.

—¡No jodas! —reaccionó Ichigo por instinto al escuchar tal cosa.

—¡No se habla así a los mayores! —demandó oscuramente. —¡Hazlo por Rukia! —persistió en qué él se disculpase.

—¡Está bien! —gritó harto del asunto. Caminó hasta estar de pie frente a Urahara, quien se encontraba en rincón con un aura deprimente, mientras cubría su rostro con su abanico. —Nunca había visto tal sensual y hermoso sombrero. —repitió rígidamente y con vergüenza.

Urahara Kisuke lo miró de reojo, su rostro aun cubierto por el abanico.

—No puedo creer en verdad lo hayas dicho. Jojojo tenías razón Yoruichi-san. —se burló junto con Yoruichi.

—Ustedes... Me estaban jodiendo, ¿Verdad? —la furia comenzó a fluir por sus venas. ¡Lo hicieron hacer el ridículo!

—No seas rencoroso. Iremos a trazar el plan a un lugar secreteo. Síganme. —cambió de tema antes de que a este chico le salieran canas. Sólo fue una inocente bromita, este joven era un hígado.

Los fue guiando a un cuarto vació y pequeño, ya en el, él tendedero jaló una manija sobresaliente del suelo de madera que daba lugar a unas escalera que llevaban hacia abajo. Les indicó que bajaran por ella.

—¿Qué les parece mi escondite secreto? Un lugar dónde nadie nos podrá escuchar. Magnífico, ¿No? —dijo presentando a un gran terreno deshabitado.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste este lugar? ¿En serio es de ustedes? —dijo incrédulo. Pues, de dónde un simple comerciante obtendría tanto dinero.

—¡Por supuesto que es de nosotros! El narcotraficante que antes vivía aquí nos lo regaló. —declaró tranquilamente.

—¿Te das cuenta de la estupideces que dices? —refiriéndose a lo evidente.

—¡Pero, es cierto hasta me dio los papeles y todo! —replicó Urahara.

—¡Es ilegal, imbécil! —bramó Ichigo. ¿Este sujeto era o se hacía el idiota?

—Encima que te ayudamos, críticas mi dulce y sensual hogar, Ichigo-san. Y eso que nosotros te buscamos una novia de mentira para que le saques celos a Ukitake-san menor. —Urahara le sacó en cara lo que hacía por él.

—¿De verdad? ¿Conseguiste algo así? —indagó olvidando sus estupideces.

—¡Sí! Y dale gracias a Yoruichi-san. —afirmó.

—¡Ajá! No sabes lo que me costó conseguirte una novia de mentira. ¡Hey, ya puedes pasar! —indicó Yoruichi, esperando a que la persona elegida se digne a entrar en escena. —Dije pasa, ¡¿Acaso crees que los otros personajes no quieren salir?! —ordenó con voz ultratumba.

El sonido inconfundible del caminar de una mujer con tacos se percibió. Ichigo se preguntó quién sería, y cuando lo iba a averiguar, los subordinados de Urahara comenzaron a echar vapor por órdenes de éste, porque según él sería más emocionante.

La sombra que se veía por causa de la niebla, daba la apariencia de que era una mujer bien dotada. Poco a poco la niebla se disipó revelando a la persona elegida para ser su novia de mentira.

—¡Qué pedo! —fue lo primero que escapó de los labios de Ichigo al terminar la noche.

* * *

Para Rukia Ukitake, era un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad, y nuevas cosas que aprender en la preparatoria de Karakura. Sentada en una de las carpetas de su salón, leía muy concentrada uno de sus mangas favoritos.

—¡Rukiaaaa! —gritó la voz que tanto conocía.

—¿Qué sucede, Rangiku? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —respondió molesta e inquieta, quería seguir leyendo.

—Es Ichigo... Mira, ve por la ventana y sabrás de lo que te hablo. —dijo jalándola hacía la ventana para ver lo que todos en el salón veían, y era Ichigo bajando de un auto y en el estaba una mujer de grandes atributos. —Él está saliendo con una chica. —comunicó lo evidente.

¿Qué? ¡No era cierto! ¡Su Ichigo con otra! Los celos se estaban expandiendo por sus venas, debía controlarse y aparentar.

—Eso no me interesa. —contestó impasible.

—¿No? ¿Segura? —Matsumoto preguntó curiosa como esperando algo de ella.

—Muy segura —confirmó Rukia.

De pronto todo se volvió pesado, esto debía ser una equivocación. ¿Ichigo, la olvido tan rápido? No debía importarle, pero lo hacía y era algo que no la dejaría tranquila.

* * *

La tarde en la casa Kurosaki reinaba la alegría, visiblemente. Allí, en ese lugar se encontraba el hijo de los Kurosaki tarareando una canción, aprovechando que sus padres fueron de visita a sus vecinos, y sus hermanas estaban fuera de casa.

—"Ranko, Ranko una hermosa mujer esa es mi Ranko. Pronto será mi mujer, amo a Ranko." —cantaba Ichigo mientras bajaba de las escalares.

Se dispuso a salir, pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba obstaculizada por maderas y clavos.

—Ichigo. —Rukia lo llamó.

—Rukia. —él le prestó atención y se volvió a mirarla. ¿Cómo entró a su casa y en qué momento?

—Yo acabo de llegar y ni sé cómo pasó. Pero creo que no podrás salir. —explicó ella.

En realidad, Rukia aprovechó que la familia Kurosaki estaba en casa de su familia, para hacer reaccionar a Ichigo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y si eso incluía encerrarlo, lo haría.

—Rukia, eso no tiene importancia para mí, saldré por la ventana. —encontró una solución rápida.

—¡No! No puedes salir por la ventana… Porque… mmm porque. —ella le impidió seguir caminando, poniéndose delante de él.

—Rukia, estoy apurado. —pidió.

—Es que no puedes salir. —dio una excusa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Porque… a ya. Hoy vi, en el noticiero que... que había un loco que esta en la calle. Sí, eso es. Ah, y además está matando a gente que... ¡Qué tiene cabello naranja! —explicó. —¡Mira, tienes cabello naranja! ¡Ichigo, no puedes salir a la calle! ¡Qué miedo! —exclamó señalando su cabello.

—Rukia, eso a mí no me importa porque mi amor por Ranko está diseñado para vencer a cualquier tipo de villanos. —respondió orgullosamente.

—Ah, sí. Jajaja. —Rukia reía fingidamente.

—Sí, bueno me voy. —se despidió.

—No espera, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —ella intentó detenerlo.

—Me tengo que ir, me está esperando Ranko. —él insistió en irse.

—Ranko… —Rukia repitió amargamente para sí misma.

—Sí, mi novia. —él llegó a escucharla.

—Jajaja, Ranko, jajaja Ranko, que bonito nombre jajaja. —Rukia se forzaba a reír. —¿Ranko? Yo he escuchado ese nombre. Ah, ya me acorde, leí en el periódico que ella mata… Gatos, sí, los mata y los hierve, les saca la tripa y hace cartucheras, y las vende caras. —comenzó a decir incoherencias. No sabía qué hacer para retenerlo. —Sí, eso es…—ella lo observó con facciones preocupadas, como si hubiera descubierto algo terrible. —Ichigo…Tienes cara de gatito... ¡No vayas! —advirtió del peligro.

—Rukia, basta. Esa no puede ser Ranko. —refutó Ichigo.

—¡Sí, sí puede ser! —persistió Rukia.

—No... —iba a negar una vez más, pero la fémina de cabellos negros lo interrumpió.

—¡Sí pude ser! ¡Sí puede ser! —ella dijo histéricamente. —Jajaja. —comenzó a reír falsamente al darse cuenta que estaba saliéndose de control.

—Rukia, no. Ranko es simpática, es tierna. Alucina que parece tímida pero tiene un humor. —él comentó alegre.

—Jajaja. —ella se forzó a reír pero por dentro los celos la estaban consumiendo.

—¿Tú no quieres venir un día con nosotros? —él preguntó animadamente.

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! Jajaja. —respondió chillonamente, su garganta ardía.

—Alucina que quiero que nos ayudes a elegir el primer nombre de nuestro hijo. —le hizo saber.

—¡Ya! Jajaja. —ella asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, tratando de auto controlarse y no romper lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—Mostro ¿No? —siguió la conversación.

—Jajaja ¡Voy a hacer galletas y le voy a tejer cosas a tu hijo con Ranko! Jajaja. —su voz a este ritmo se escuchaba completamente diferente, como si estuviera poseída.

—¡Qué linda! Bueno, yo me voy yendo que Ranko me está esperando. —avisó, acordándose de su cita con su "novia".

—¡No! —ella gritó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Ichigo regresando sobre sus pasos.

—¿Ah, yo?... Ahorita te digo, mmm es que… Ayer me dijeron que... ¡Qué me iba a morir! —"¿Muy bien Rukia no pudiste pensar en algo mejor?" Pensó para sí misma.

—¡¿Ah?! —Ichigo exclamó alarmado por la impresión.

—Sí, ayer me adelante al guion y dice que voy morir hoy día. Te lo tuve que decir porque va a faltar alguien al velorio y se va a ver pésimo. —trató de explicar.

—Rukia, no bromees. Me tengo que ir. —respondió un poco molesto.

—No, no te puedes ir. Ya van a venir los achaques de la muerte. —advirtió mientras ponía su mano en su propio pecho como si algo la estuviera asfixiando.

—Maldición son las cuatro, me tengo que ir. No puedo esperar más. Chau. —se despidió viendo el reloj que estaba sujetado en su muñeca y se apresuró a irse por la ventana, ignorándola.

—Ranko. —ella dijo con rabia, cuando lo vio salir.

Una vez fuera de su casa, Ichigo se alejó unas cinco cuadras, donde lo esperaba una persona de espaladas, con el cabello largo de color rojo, aquella mujer daba la apariencia de ser muy voluptuosa.

—Ya estoy aquí, Ranko. —Ichigo dijo burlonamente.

—Déjate de estupideces y vámonos de una vez. Urahara y los demás nos esperan en el camión. ¿Se puede saber por qué te demoraste tanto? ¡Se suponía que esta cita conmigo sólo debía ser una prueba para demostrar que esto no es un invento! ¡Por tu culpa he tenido que soportar acosos sexuales! ¡No puedo creer que me están obligando a esto, sólo por el IchiRuki! A parte a mí no me gusta ese pairing. —gritó exaltadamente, para luego recordar cómo terminó haciendo el ridículo.

 _La sombra que se veía por causa de la niebla, daba la apariencia de que era una mujer bien dotada. Poco a poco la niebla se disipó revelando a la persona elegida para ser su novia de mentira._

 _—¡Qué pedo! —fue lo primero que escapó de los labios de Ichigo. —¿Renji, eres tú? ¿Pero, que te han hecho? —dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo, el cabello de Renji estaba suelto con ondas, llevaba maquillaje, un vestido hasta las rodillas, y traía unos zapatos taco aguja, de pronto Ichigo se puso verde y vomito._

 _—Oye no exageres, Ichigo. —comentó Renji._

 _Yoruichi al escuchar aquello le pasó un espejo para que se mirase._

 _—¡Mierda, que feo soy! —exclamó mientras vomitaba. —Al diablo, yo no seré parte de esto. —enojado se encaminó a la salida, sin embargo de la nada apareció una cuchilla en su cuello y una mujer con un rostro sádico sosteniéndolo._

 _—Obedecerás a Yoruichi-sama o morirás. —amenazó Suì-Fēng._

 _Renji tembló y acató, algo le decía que esa mujer no bromeaba._

 _—¡Bien hecho, Suì-Fēng! —felicitó Yoruichi._

 _—Siempre a su disposición Yoruichi-sama. —dijo orgullosa y con ojos brillantes._

 _— Suì-Fēng te puedo pedir un f... —Urahara se atrevió a decir pero no puedo terminar._

 _—¡Ni lo sueñes vagabundo! —lo interrumpió Suì-Fēng sin dejarlo hablar._

 _—Tranquilo Renji, a cambio de esto nos encargaremos de que puedas terminar de una vez por todas la preparatoria. —Yoruichi sugirió un tema importante._

 _—¿Cómo harás eso? —preguntó Renji._

 _—Esto lo hemos planeado con anticipación. Kuchiki Byakuya lo hará o mejor dicho moverá hilos con sus influencias para que puedas terminar la preparatoria. —aclaró Urahara._

 _—¡Es cierto! —se unió a la conversación la mujer de ojos dorados._

 _—Pero, yo tengo entendido que Byakuya no los soporta de hecho yo creo que los tienen en su Death Note. —comentó Ichigo._

 _—¡Idiota no te sabotees! —Yoruichi gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza._

—¡Vamos Renji, no exageres! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no lo haces para terminar la preparatoria después de haber repetido cinco años consecutivos? El director te va dar tu diploma, medalla de oro y toda la cosa, para que vayas y se lo muestres a tu madre. —respondió el joven de ojos avellanas, volviendo a la actualidad.

—¿En serio crees que Kuchiki-sama arregle este asunto? —comentó Renji mientras caminaban hacia una camioneta negra con lunas polarizadas.

Ichigo se preguntó cómo es que consiguieron ese tipo de trasporte ¡Si al él lo trajeron en un auto que ni funcionaba y encima tuvo que empujarlo!

—En el fondo, bien en el fondo Byakuya es buena gente. —dijo antes de entrar a la amplia y cara camioneta.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —contestó Renji después de sentarse en unos de los asientos forrado de cuero negro, que daba la espalda al conductor.

Ichigo ignoró a al hombre vestido como su novia y paseó su mirada a los asientos frente a él, encontrándose a Yoruichi en una esquina recibiendo masajes por esa chica que siempre lleva con ella una cuchilla, a su lado estaba Urahara mirando las musarañas, a su derecha estaba Hisana alegre de la vida y en el extremo Byakuya observándola.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo te fue? —Urahara rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

—Ella estaba celosa, pero no al extremo de admitir que es por mí. —dejó saber.

—Mmmm ¡Entonces tendremos que forzar la situación! —manifestó Yoruichi.

—¡Sí! Para eso tú. —el hombre con sombrero de rallas verdes apuntó a Ichigo con su abanicó y luego a Renji. —¡Te casarás con Ranko que es igual a Renji! —planteó Urahara.

—¡No me casaré con esa cosa! —Ichigo se rehusó señalando a quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—¡Oye, tengo sentimientos! ¡Y yo tampoco me casaría contigo, así esa mujer me asesine! —el joven con cabellos rojos se defendió, señalando a Suì-Fēng, quien no le prestó la más mínima atención porque estaba concentrada en Yoruichi.

—Urahara no los asustes, y Hablando de ese tema. ¡Renji, hasta trabajo te conseguiremos! Sólo tienes que vendernos tu cuerpo. —expresó Yoruichi mirándolo. —Y si no me crees, te daré las pruebas. Por favor, Hisana has que Byakuya-boy firme estos papeles, en el cual nos dona una gran cantidad de dinero, una mansión y se compromete a ayudar a Renji a superar la preparatoria y a proporcionarle un empleo. Todo por el bien del "IchiRuki" —declaró haciendo énfasis en la última palabra porque sabía que era la obsesión de la joven. Luego entregó unos documentos a Hisana, la cual los aceptó sin protestar.

—Kuchiki-sama firme estos papeles, por favor. —la hermana mayor de los Ukitake pidió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y mostrándole los papeles. Aunque tenía vergüenza al pedirlo, más grande era su amor por el IchiRuki, tanto que se leía todos los fics y se asfixiaba con la espera del próximo capítulo. ¡Tenía que haber IchiRuki en este fic, sí o sí!

—Son las cuatro de la tarde. —incoherentemente él respondió, mientras la contemplaba y firmaba los papeles a la vez.

—Que gracioso es Kuchiki-sama, no le estoy preguntado eso. Todo es por el IchiRuki, ¿A usted también le gusta? —Hisana inició una conversación con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Byakuya trató de concentrarse en la pregunta pero su mente divagaba en Hisana, era tan adorable, hermosa, su voz era la de un ángel,... sus ojos adoraba sus ojos... un momento ¿Qué le preguntó?

—Estoy bien de salud. —terminó respondiendo.

—No, Kuchiki-sama, no pregunte eso. ¿Ha estado mal de salud? —preguntó preocupada.

¿Estaba preocupada por él? Su corazón latió a mil por hora, eso quiere decir que su Hisana lo quiere. Comenzó a perderse en ella nuevamente.

—¿Quién? —dijo idiotizado. ¡Genial! Pensará que se está burlando de ella. ¡Imbécil!

—Usted es muy bromista. —dijo Hisana, riendo suavemente.

Su sonrisa, debería tomarle una foto ahora mismo para añadirla a su colección.

—Sí, me gusta la caligrafía. —volvió a decir estupideces.

Todos los presentes observaban espantados e impresionados a la vez, el comportamiento de Byakuya Kuchiki.

—¿Suì-Fēng, lo grabaste, verdad? —cuestionó Yoruichi.

—Sí, Yoruichi-sama. —se apresuró a responder.

—Los medios de comunicación pagarán una fortuna por ver esto, muajajaja. Ahora tomaré leche de primera calidad. —habló consigo misma, y es que desde que cayó en banca rota por culpa de Urahara, Yoruichi hacía planes malévolos y hablaba sola.

—Bueno, ya perdimos a Kuchiki-san, pero aquí están los papeles firmados. ¿Qué dices ahora, Renji? —Urahara habló contentó.

—¿Cuándo me caso? —dijo inmediatamente.

—Eso no será necesario. Sólo queremos una sesión de fotos candentes con Ichigo. —comentó Yoruichi.

A Ichigo Kurosaki se le revolvió el estómago, por otro lado Renji lloraba de felicidad al saber que por fin pasaría de año.

* * *

Estaban en casa de los Ukitake, en una reunión de amigos con los Kurosaki y unos infiltrados de último momento, Urahara y Yoruichi. Era como uña y mugre, ah olvidaba a esa chica, Suì-Fēng, que estaba espiando siempre a la profesora Yoruichi.

Sus padres, Hisana y la señora Masaki se fueron a comprar ingredientes para la cena y hasta ahora no regresaban. Para colmo, su madre la obligó a estudiar en la sala apenas regresó sin lograr su cometido en la casa de los Kurosaki. La sala estaba al lado del comedor, donde se encontraba la visita charlando animadamente.

Según su madre para que les haga compañía, y Rukia Ukitake, no entendía porque tenía que ser formal. Ellos eran muy cercanos, esta era como la casa de todos ellos, pero igual obedeció.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de la nada, sacaron un tema de conversación que la estaba irritando.

—No, no, si hasta mi hijo tiene que poner un plástico en su cama porque tiene sueños húmedos prácticamente. —comentó Isshin a Yoruichi.

—Oye, oye así que Ichigo esta templado. —dijo Urahara, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Totalmente templado. Enamoradísimo. ¡Imagínate que se cambia los calzoncillos todos los días! ¡Hasta se baña! —dejó saber Isshin.

—Así que se lava los aretes. —dijo Urahara.

—No sólo los aretes, también la peineta. —complementó Yoruichi.

—Yo nunca lo había visto así. Imagínate que por su amor a Ranko hasta le brillan los ojos. Jamás había visto a Ichigo así. Esa Ranko debe ser toda una cero kilómetros. —comentó maliciosamente Isshin, mientras se imaginaba cosas no aptos para menores. —Un ratito voy al baño. —se excusó porque se estaba desangrando nasalmente.

—¡Ay, qué lindo! Y todo por su amor a Ranko. —mencionó Urahara.

Rukia trató de soportar los celos y concentrarse en resolver matemáticas, sin embargo ellos conversaban ruidosamente y ella podía escucharlos.

Ya no podía más, sobre todo cuando mencionaron la palabra "amor". Sólo pensar que Ichigo amaba a otra, la sacó de sus casillas e inconscientemente apretó tan fuerte la calculadora que estaba usando, que la terminó rompiendo. Con este acto obtuvo toda la atención de los invitados sobre ella.

—Jajaja, sigan no más. Yo estoy acá,… bien. —Rukia se obligó a reír para aparentar cordura, no obstante las facciones de su rostro parecían estarse trastornado por algo.

Cosa que el dúo no parecía notar, ellos asintieron y volvieron a platicar.

—Y cuenta pues. ¿Cómo es ella? —Kisuke preguntó a Yoruichi.

—Bueno, es una mujer realmente espectacular, parecida a una pero no tanto. Mide un metro noventa con unos pech… cantidad de plata impresionante, es regia. Saben que, es una miel con pecanas. —dijo la mujer de piel canela, mientras mostraba unas fotos sensuales de la misteriosa novia, y de casualidad una de esas cayó justo el cara de Rukia.

La menor de los Ukitake lanzó el cuaderno con demasiada fuerza, mientras había un tic en su ojo. ¡Ahora Ichigo las prefiere pechugonas! ¡Era un hijo de su madre!

—Estoy bien, esta todo perfecto, sigan no más. —explicó forzadamente y también se forzó a dar una sonrisa, al verse puesto en evidencia en uno de sus ataques de celos.

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron.

—Ajá, Ichigo decía que ella es una maravilla. —continuó la mujer Shihōin.

—Sí, debe ser porque hasta el nombre lo tiene bonito. Hay que suerte tienen algunos. —el rubio le siguió el tema.

Rukia agarró el almohadón del sofá y lo golpeó contra la mesa, mientras gritaba histéricamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaban observando

—Jajaja. —ella cambió el gritó histérico para dar una risa chillona forzada.

—¿Rukia-chan, te pasa algo? —preguntó Yoruichi preocupada.

—No, no me pasa nada. Estás loca, jajaja. —intentó reírse normalmente. — ¡Estás loca! —exclamó histéricamente. —¡Estoy aquí… —tanta amargura de sólo pensar en que Ichigo estaba con otra, no la dejaban ni siquiera hablar sin terminar gritando de celos. Tragó saliva y tomó aire para proseguir. —¡Muy feliz estudiando! Jajaja. —gruñó y rio chillonamente mientras su ojo seguía con el tic y su cabeza no dejaba de temblar de rabia contenida.

Ellos sólo la observaron realmente preocupados.

* * *

—Ranko. —dijo suavemente Ichigo mientras olía una flor sentado en su cama.

—Ichigo. —Rukia susurró ronca y lentamente, mientras ingresaba a la habitación del adolescente, y tomaba asiento a su lado, muy cerca. —Ichigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sensualmente cerca de su oído.

—Acá, oliendo una flor. —contestó con tranquilidad.

—¿Oliendo una flor? Para que quieres oler una flor si aquí tienes toda una maleza. —insinuó Rukia pegándose a él. —Vamos ponte tu casco y explórame, Ichigo. —exigió candentemente lo evidente.

—No, no, no. No puedo Rukia. En verdad no puedo. —respondió nervioso, alejándose un poco de ella.

—Sí, sí puedes, Ichigo. "Pupu tan lan, chucuchucuchu ta lan, chucuchucuchu ta lan." —intentó persuadirlo con onomatopeyas sugerentes, mientras volvía a acercarse a Ichigo.

—Rukia llévate tu tren eléctrico a otro lado. Ok. —dijo Ichigo deteniéndola y manteniendo una distancia. —Mi pensamiento esta con Ranko. —se negó a su tentadora oferta. Aún no podía caer ante ella, todavía no.

—Vamos Ichigo, sácala de tu cabeza, yo sé que tú me quieres. —persistió Rukia acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro varonil.

—No, no Rukia. —respondió débilmente a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para alejarse de ella con intenciones de salir del cuarto, pero se percató de que estaba con llave. Y decidió caminar por la habitación para mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Ichigo quién será esa mujer, no la conoces. Yo tengo garantías, ya me hice mis análisis, Ichigo. —decía mientras lo perseguía.

—Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. —repitió y gimió su nombre sensualmente siguiendo sus pasos, pronto lo alcanzaría.

Ichigo estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella casi lo alcanzaba en varias oportunidades y en una de esas, él saltó hacia su cama para escapar pero fue una mala idea ahora ella gateaba hacia a él.

—¡No! —se sentó al extremo de la cabecera de su cama, asustado por la mujer que estaba allí con intenciones de quitarle su inocencia.

—"Pata con patita, con la cola al viento vamos tú y yo, miau miau. Y soñamos con tener gatitos de todo color, miau miau. —Rukia cantaba roncamente, mientras gateaba hacia él sensualmente. Esto lo aprendió de Yoruichi para Urahara y el mundo entero, cuando de casualidad tomó el celular de Yoruichi prestado para ver las fotos que se habían tomado con sus padres, hasta que un video llamó su atención y resultó ser que ellos eran unos pervertidos. Después de ello, necesitó ayuda profesional para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible qué dos personas pudieran doblarse de esa forma? —Quieras o no quieras tú serás mi gato malandridggjh" —no estaba acostumbrada a usar la técnica del raspado, y terminó atorándose con su saliva. Luego de recuperarse, ella prosiguió. —Ichigo imagínate lo que sería los dos juntitos, las mil y una noches y el Kama Sutra. —propuso con voz sensual y ronca. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca de él, deslizó sus manos por el pecho bien formado del adolescente. —Ichigo imagínate. —susurró frente a su rostro, haciendo pucheros.  
 _  
Mente de Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _—¡Hemos creado a un monstruo! —exclamaba Ichigo._

 _—¡Adiós virginidad! —gritaba eufórico la Ichiconda._

—Auuuuu. —él se quejó de dolor, porque de sólo pensar en sus proposiciones la Ichiconda se levantó, y Rukia sonrío al darse cuenta de lo que ella provocó en el cuerpo del chico.

Ichigo no podía resistirse más. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, y él cedió encantado.

—Rukia. —susurró completamente engatusado.

—Ichigo mmm Ichigo. —decía su nombre sensualmente, mientras colocaba su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

—Rukia ¿Cómo pude? —en verdad no podía creer que hubiera resistido tanto negándose a ella. Era un récord.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste, Ichigo?! —reclamó haciendo pucheros, a la vez que trazaba líneas con sus dedos sobre el pecho del adolescente causándole escalofríos.

—Auuuuuuuuu. —aulló en respuesta, y es que su parte baja crecía y se hacía más dolorosa. —Una pregunta enana. —tomó aire. —¿Tú... Me quieres? —preguntó lentamente y estaba ansioso con la espera.

—¡Por supuesto! —aclaró Rukia con más energía de lo que quería, apartando su rostro del pecho de Ichigo. —¡Mira, mira la laguna que he hecho! —respondió, bajando la cabeza para mirar el lugar dónde estaba sentada y volvió a subirla para mirarlo a los ojos, para luego acercarse cada vez más y más a su rostro con intenciones de besarlo fieramente.

Ichigo moriría de un infarto si ella seguía diciendo todas esas cosas. Era la primera vez que ella se acercaba a él de esa forma tan rara, ese era el momento perfecto.

—¿Rukia, serías mi novia? —pidió antes de que ella rozara sus labios.

—¡Sí! —aceptó sin vacilar. —Pero, sólo si tu dejas esa loca pelirroja. —condicionó ella a la vez que se apartaba de él, para sentarse rectamente en posición seiza.

—Claro que dejo a esa loca. Espera un momento se lo diré por WhatsApp. —accedió sin pensar.

—No. Mejor díselo en persona que yo aquí te espero. —pidió, mientras levantaba su pie y lo paseaba por el abdomen del joven y hormonal Kurosaki.

—¡Sí, lo haré! —él juraba muy avergonzado que estaba a punto de explotar ante sus provocaciones.

—Entonces, ve. —ella quitó su pie y le entregó la llave de su cuarto, para que pudiera salir. —Pero, regresa completamente preparado. —dijo en tono sugerente, e Ichigo trago saliva.

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo. —dijo levantándose con dificultad de su cama para salir. —No te muevas. —solicitó volviendo a mirarla antes de irse.

—Claro que te espero. De aquí no me mueve nadie. —ella le ronroneó, a la vez que se ponía en cuatro patas.

Ichigo nunca había sido tan feliz. Su Rukia, era tan hermosa y sexy, ese último vistazo de ella lo estremeció completamente. Oh y su carácter era lo que más le encantaba.

Ichigo se fue caminando como si estuviera escaldado, es que su entrepierna estaba sensible. Se alejó un poco de su casa. Todo está saliendo bien, no, era mucho mejor.

Bien, sólo debía llamar y decir "la frase", renegó ante aquella frase pero Urahara y Yoruichi insistieron que en cuánto él logre que Rukia sea su novia, esa sea la frase de verificación.

Ichigo buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones el aparato electrónico para poder enviar el mensaje.

—¡Ichigoooooooooo! —una voz conocida gritó.

—¿Papá, qué haces aquí? ¡Rukia podría verte, largo! —ordenó enojado, para luego recibir una bofetada de su padre.

—¿Por qué? —el señor Kurosaki preguntó, a la vez que su rostro se tornaba oscuro.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —exclamó exasperado.

—¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué no estrenaste?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exigió llorando a mares, mientras sacudía violentamente a su hijo por los hombros. —¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Acaso descubriste que no te gustan las mujeres? —buscaba una explicación por sí mismo. —¡Y yo qué pensé que por fin mi hijo se iba a convertir en hombre! Hasta grabé el momento y todo ¡Ichigo íbamos tener una grabación de tu primera vez! —reveló, sacando una cámara filmadora profesional y poniéndola frente a Ichigo, mostrándole lo que él hacía en su cuarto con Rukia momentos antes.

Isshin iba a seguir dando su discurso, pero esa la fue la gota que derramó el vaso, e Ichigo le lanzó una patada.

—Estúpido, viejo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esas porq... ¿Mami?... Digo ¿Madre? —no terminó de decir lo que quería por la llegada de su madre.

—Ichigo, no te preocupes. Yo te entiendo y sé por qué te detuviste. —comprensivamente su madre habló. Luego sacó de su cartera un envoltorio color rojo para ponerlo en manos de su hijo.

No era cierto, su propia madre le estaba dando un condón.

—Oh, Ichigo. No te preocupes, tu madre piensa en todo, ¡Tiene efecto retardante, para que dures más! ¡Ah, y sabe a fresa! ¡Ahora ve y sigue tu instinto! Que nosotros velaremos para que tu primera vez sea inolvidable, tanto así que tendremos una grabación de ello. —explicó emocionada al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hijo. —Isshin, mira nuestro retoño está creciendo. Pronto tendremos nietos. —suspiró a la vez que se abrazaba con Isshin, y ambos le enseñaban el dedo pulgar.

El joven Kurosaki iba replicar pero las palabras no salían.

—Ichigo-san, no hay de qué preocuparse tienes nuestra bendición. —alguien dijo, llamando su atención.

—Exacto, vayan juntos. Disfruten de la juventud. —continuó otra voz, esta vez masculina.

—¿Señor y señora Ukitake? —dijo incrédulo.

—Los padres siempre debemos estar al lado de nuestros hijos en este paso tan importante de sus vidas. No los dejaremos solos, siempre los apoyaremos. —habló Jūshirō, limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas, y no era el único, su esposa y el señor y señora Kurosaki también lloraban conmovidos por las palabras de este.

—Por ello, da la noticia y luego enciendan el fuego que tienen dentro. —tomó la palabra Unohana.

Ichigo sólo obedeció automáticamente, eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos. Él marcó el número, y esperó a que conteste.

—Buenas, "¿Cómo es ella? Una foto calata queremos ver." —contestaron con la pregunta secreta.

—"Tengo la foto calata." —respondió la frase indicada. Luego, escuchó como celebraban, y cortó la llamada. —Listo... Bueno, ya me voy. —comunicó a sus padres y a sus futuros suegros.

—¡Suerte! —desearon todos los que estaban junto a él.

—Dile a Rukia que ponga su mejor perfil, para que salga bien en la grabación, ya ves que Jūshirō, se pone nervioso y llora, cuando está feliz. —llegó a decir la señora Ukitake.

No sabía quiénes estaban más locos ¿Sus padres o los de su novia?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki.

Rukia esperaba a Ichigo en la puerta de la casa del mencionado, sin percatarse de la presencia de dos personas que la observaron.

—¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces en la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki? —preguntó con curiosidad Momo, sacando a Rukia de sus cavilaciones.

—Y-yo mmm. —no sabía que responder, ¿Y ahora qué haría? Si ellas dos se enteraban, no la dejarían en paz para siempre.

—No me digas que tienes un romance con él. Lo sabía, no eras tan insensible como aparentas, en realidad eres pura miel. —concluyó Rangiku verificando su hipótesis.

—¡Claro que no! —negó Rukia enérgicamente.

—Pues, hemos visto salir a Ichigo de aquí, y luego te vimos a ti. No trates engañarnos. —acusó Momo. —Por favor, Rukia cuéntanos, ¿sí?

—Así, es. Cuéntanos cómo es que sucedió, si eras tan reacia diciendo: "Yo no necesito de ningún hombre" —Rangiku remedó la típica frase de Rukia.

—Y así es. Nada ha cambiado. —Rukia afirmó su postura.

—Pues, no te creemos. —ambas amigas de la menor de los Ukitake dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Esto sólo es un simple experimento. Sólo quiero demostrar cuán idiota es un hombre, luego lo haré llorar rechazándolo, y se acabó. Eso era todo. No sé por qué tanto escándalo. —aclaró con tranquilidad, diciendo lo único que se pasó por su cabeza.

—Si es como dices, ¿No habrá problema con qué espiemos, no? —Rangiku propuso, aunque aún sospechaba.

—Por supuesto que no hay problema, pueden ver si quieren. —aceptó.

Ya después le explicaría a Ichigo su cambio tan radical.

* * *

—Rukia, ya terminé con Ranko. —comunicó fuertemente Ichigo, abriendo la puerta de su casa, encontrando a su novia sentada en la sala leyendo una revista.

—Ah, ya. —ella respondió indiferente.

—Así que, por qué no subimos allá arriba. —sugirió Ichigo envalentonándose.

—¿Oye de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué crees que soy yo? ¿Ichigo cuando te he dado alas? —se hizo la ofendida.

—Tú me dijiste que terminara con Ranko. —le recordó Ichigo

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! —ella negó haber hecho tal proposición.

—¡Tú me dijiste! —replicó, ¡No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediéndole!

—Ichigo, ¡¿Pero, cuándo?! —respondió Rukia asombrada.

—¡En el bloque anterior me dijiste que termine con Ranko! —la desesperación se notaba en la voz del adolescente.

—Ah, no. Pero te lo dije como si te hubiera dicho "Ichigo pásame el pan" como diciendo cualquier cosa. Por qué te lo tomaste así, tan en serio, también tú eres bien loco ¿No? —ella respondió con calma.

—O sea, esta calienta huevo es... —dijo ya harto de la situación.

—¡¿Qué?! Ichigo cállate. —lo silenció Rukia.

—¡Me dices que termine con Ranko! —el alzó la voz.

—¡Te van a escuchar! —le gritó.

—¡Y a mí que me importa, si ya me puse el casco y me preparé, y encima ahora, vienes y me dices que no, que nunca me has dicho! —dijo histéricamente.

—¡¿Yo?! Ichigo ¿Qué te has fumado? —ella volvió a hacerse la loca ante sus palabras.

—¡Tú me has dicho! ¡O sea, ahora que me tienes, ya no me quieres! —acusó él.

—Está bien. Mira, Ichigo, hoy me puede gustar la fresa pero mañana la piña, son gustos que cambian. ¿Dime, qué puedo hacer? —explicó, mientras caminaba hacia él. —Qué poca vida tienes. —terminó de decirle, palmeando sus mejillas antes de salir de esa casa y regresar a la suya.

—Rukia del hortelano, no come ni deja que se la coman. —Ichigo habló con rabia, una vez se encontró solo, y un tic apareció en su ojo.

 _Dentro de Ichigo._

 _—¡Yo sólo quería amor! —se quejó Ichigo._

 _—¡A la mierda, seré virgen eternamente! Tendremos que regresar a las manualidades. Después de todo, a mano todo es mejor, ¿No? —expresó la Ichiconda con lagrimitas en los ojos._

* * *

 **Le doy las gracias a Gene15 por ayudarme con la ortografía.**

 **La canción que cantaba Ichigo era una versión distorsionada de Nino Bravo.**

 **Y Rukia cantaba "El gato y yo" de Amanda Miguel.**


End file.
